Lux Animatronics
Were you looking for the Main Animatronics, or perhaps the Toy Animatronics? Main = The Lux Animatronics are the glowing counterparts of the Animatronics. They appear in gameplay and can replace Simon if the player gets the True Ending. Appearance The Lux animatronics take on the physical form of their respective counterparts, but are completely white except for their joints which glow with their Power color. Each Lux animatronic, with the exception of Whiterabbit, has an angered expression. Characters Lux Popgoes The Lux counterpart to Popgoes. He has the ability to destroy Toy Bonnie. Lux Blake The Lux counterpart to Blake. He has the ability to destroy the Mangle. Lux Sara The Lux counterpart to Sara. She has the ability to destroy Toy Chica Lux Saffron The Lux counterpart to Saffron. She has the ability to destroy Toy Freddy. Lux Stone The Lux counterpart to Stone. He has the ability to destroy BB. Whiterabbit The Lux counterpart to Blackrabbit. She has the ability to destroy Fritz. Extras Character File Like Grave Stone, the Lux animatronics don't have a description accompanying the image. The image showcases the six Lux animatronics, showing each Lux animatronic's model, minigame sprite and Simon head that appears in their respective minigame. True Ending On the First Night, The player must check the Arcade Room's Vent camera around 8 minutes and 46 seconds (5 AM) into the night, which will result in a red-eyed Simon appearing. After he appears, the player must quickly press the red button below the monitor and beat the night. If the player does this again after they unlock the True Ending, Lux Stone will appear instead. On the Second Night, the player must check the Birthday Room around 2 minutes (1 AM) into the night, which will result in a pink-eyed Simon appearing. After he appears, the player must quickly press the pink button below the monitor and beat the night. If the player does this again after unlocking the True Ending, Lux Saffron will appear instead. On the Third Night, the player must check the Parking Lot around 8 minutes (4 AM) into the night, which will result in a blue-eyed Simon appearing. After he appears, the player must quickly press the blue button below the monitor and beat the night. If the player does this again after unlocking the True Ending, Lux Sara will appear instead. On the Fourth Night, the player must check the Employee Lounge around 5 minutes and 40 seconds (5 AM) into the night, which will result in a yellow-eyed Simon appearing. After he appears, the player must quickly press the yellow button below the monitor and beat the night. If the player does this again after unlocking the True Ending, Lux Blake will appear instead. On the Fifth Night, the player must check the Main Hall around 3 minutes and 30 seconds (2 AM) into the night, which will result in a green-eyed Simon appearing. After he appears, the player must quickly press the green button below the monitor and beat the night. If the player does this again after unlocking the True Ending, Lux Popgoes will appear instead. On the Sixth Night, the player must look behind themselves around 4 minutes and 30 seconds (2 AM) into the night, which will result in a white-eyed Simon appearing. The player needs to look at him until he disappears. After this the player simply needs to beat the night. If the player does this again after unlocking the True Ending, Whiterabbit will appear instead. When each button is pressed, a Simon head appears. For the full transcript, visit the Simon page. In the minigames, an animatronic becomes a Lux animatronic after they go into the spotlight of their respective Simon head during the Night Minigames. The Lux animatronics will break the chains of the Toy Animatronics and will destroy them in the process. When all animatronics and Fritz are killed, the True Ending is unlocked. Trivia * Lux is the Latin word for Light. * With the exception of Whiterabbit, all Lux Animatronics all have angered expressions on their faces. * The Lux Animatronics are controlled by Simon. |-|Gallery = Minigames Red-Shine-Simon.png|Stone under Simon's red eyes. Category:Lux Animatronics Category:The lux animitronics have the ability to destroy each toy animatronic Category:Trivia Category:Artificial Intelligences